Titanic
by Merisela
Summary: Rukia, a rich, beautiful, and warmhearted girl who takes 3rd class instead of 1st class. Ichigo, a rich and unhappy married man who see's people lower then him as "trash". There meeting changed there lives forever, but it is also shortly lived.
1. I'll Take 3rd Class

Rukia's Pov

"So, this is titanic" my cousin, Momo, squeaked as we got out the car. "It's bigger then I thought".

To me, she was a little bit to happy. It didn't look at all impressive. I've seen bigger, better, and fancier ships in my day, which have only been 19 years.

"Rukia, stop day dreaming and keep up" my brother, Rico, yelled as they started walking to the main boarding area of the ship. He was companied by are private babysitter and my eleven year old sister, Rayura. People say we look so much alike. I don't see it. Her hair is so much longer, almost to her butt, and her eye's were just blue. My eyes were purple with a bit of blue in it. No comparison really.

" Ok, wait a minute" I turned around to say my last good bye to my mother. We were going to meet up with my father in America. I begged her to come but she was to sick to travel. It took Momo and i forever to convince them to let her go instead. "Bye, mother, I will miss you dearly".

"I will to, my darling Rukia, but please behave, don't give your father a hard time" she said in my ear as we hugged each other for the final time til I return. "Watch your brother, sister, and cousin as well".

"Promise" and with that said I grabbed my bag and ran toward my family.

"Are you sure you don't want to take first class?" asked Momo as she stopped walking, waiting for me to catch up.

"I already went over this with you, I want to take third class" I answered as I caught my breathe.

"Why, you're so much better than that, and we can live like the rich folks"

"Cause I hate how they treat people that aren't at there level" was my only response. I hated getting dressed up and act elegant for people I didn't want to be liked by. Even though I was rich, I acted, dressed, and talked like poor people. My father laughed when I said I wanted 3rd class on the Titanic, and then I told him it wasn't a joke. He, at first, said no, but with a little acting and my brother reassuring that it was perfectly safe and he would stay with me in 3rd class, it was arranged. But I anit believe him, he did it cause he says that third class woman are much more fun then 1st class.

"Can you at least walk with me to my room?"

"Sure, since you decided to take first class then to stay with us!"

"Rukia, I thought you said you didn't care?"

"Cause I thought you will follow behind when I said I'm not staying with you!!" sometimes I wonder if we really were related.

"You know I'm stubborn like you!"

"I'm not stubborn!"

"Can you to shut up?! Your yelling at each other and your only 3 inches away from one another!" Rico always seem to have a point. Girls always come up to me, saying how gorgeous he is and how muscular he is. It was annoying, plus, with money, he was a wanted man for the opposite sex. He was tall, had nice black hair, and had my eyes. I don't know what girls see in him. I guess it's his mussels or his handsome face. I don't know, but he was ugly to me. Twenty five with no girlfriend is sad.

"You shut up!!" Momo and I yelled at the same time, these kind of things always seem to happen.

"Whatever, look shameful in front of these people, I don't know both of you!" with that said, he took his luggage, snatched my luggage from my hand and walked toward third class entrances. I guess I have to walk her myself.

"Attitude…" Momo yelled so he could hear.

"I know" I yelled as well, to tell you the truth, we where making a scene. But who cares, I love being seen.

"You two are so immature" Rayura said as she walked with the babysitter to the gates. They were going to share a room in 1st class right beside Momo's room. To me, Rayura was just like are father, Byakuya. "You two seem to act like children then young adults!"

"What ever" I heard Momo mumble under her breathe. We got yelled at by an eleven year old. Embarrassing?

A little.

Ichigo's Pov

"Honey, may you help me out the car?" said my wife. People say she's beautiful, that she's a prize to be proud of. I thought that at first when I first saw her. Her long hair, big…. you know…boobs, and her amazing body. Then she become so clingy, asking were I was and with whom. It got annoying but I never told her. I never brought up divorce because it will destroy her and I didn't want to see her cry. So I just went along with it. Why did I marry so early? Eighteen was a dumb age to marry and to be 22 and so bored with my life was not a good thing.

"Sure…" I took her hand and helped her out the car. Her dress almost making here trip over, costing more then two 1st class tickets, I didn't think it was worth it. "Are you ready dear?"

"Lead the way" and she took my shoulder. We looked like the couple of the year, so wealthy, so powerful, yet so boring. America seemed to be my only hope for some sort of enjoyment. Plus, that thought of seeing my mother again was all I needed.

"Yuzu, Karin, walk a little faster til father finds us!" I yelled to my eleven year old twin sisters, they were walking a tad bit to slow for comfort.

"To late" Yuzu squeaked as Karin kicked her father in the face. "Karin going to kill him again Ichigo!"

"So, he deserves it!" Orihime just giggled at the family's playfulness. But I could tell it was fake. She even told me that she sort of disliked his family for not acting proper. She came from a wealthy family as well.

"Kurosaki-kun, honey, can you walk a little faster I want a nice cup of tea when we get to our room" she started messing with my tux's again. She was a little bit to playful.

Rukia Pov

" I'll see you later" I yelled as I walked out of Momo's room. She had to many things for her on good. The babysitter was taking a nap in her and Sakura's room.

"Can I go with you?" she asked as I just finished closing the door.

"Why?" I asked in annoyance.

"Cause Momo's going to make me play dress up with her again"

"Fine, lets go, I'll bring you back up later" I heard a little "yes" as I started walking. She walked up to me and held my hand. Even though I never tell her, I loved her dearly. She was one of only a few that I really loved in my life.

Ichigo Pov

"I'm going to take a walk around the deck honey, I will arrive shortly" I said as I was walking out the door.

"Want me to go with you?" she said in a cheery voice.

"No, I'll be fine going alone" and with that said I was gone.

Rukia Pov

"That's great, I'm lost" I said to myself as Ruyura was walking down the stair case.

"I will look for maps around here because I know were lost, we walk though here more then once" I hate how she can read my mind.

"OK" was all I could say. There's no point in starting something when she is right. Just as I turned around I bumped into something, no, someone. I fell on the floor. Dang, he most be big to knock me down. I started getting up slowly when I notice he dropped a suit case. Knowing how I was raised I picked it up for him.

" Sorry, here y….yo….." he took my breathe away. He was tall, he was cut, he had orange hair that you can see from a mile away. First time a man has ever caught my attention.

"You filthy peasant" was all he could say. Not even a thank you.

"I beg your pardon?" was all I can say. He caught me off guard, he didn't look like a man that would talk like that to a woman.

"Do you not understand peasant? Are the words to big?"

"No, I understand you perfectly" I said, giving, no, shoving the suit case toward him.

"Learn your place" was all he said when he bumped my shoulder and walked the opposite direction. I looked back. Did that really just happen? Did I just hear him say 'bitch'.

"Bustard" was the only word to describe him.

"Rukia, Got the directions" Rayura said. She was pointing to a stair case sign and I started walking toward her. That man just messed up my day.

Great.

Ichigo Pov

That girl had some nerve bumping into me. She should have watched were she was going. How dare she. And yet, her eye's took my breathe away, her figure was amazing. Wait, what am I saying, I'm married, but still, that girl, no, woman, he needs to see her once more. No, no, what am I saying, I'm just going to have to forget her.

I looked at my suit case. My precious camera. The one that Orihime hasn't even got to touch, was shoved at me by this woman. The camera that he wanted to start his career with as a photographer was touched by this woman. Hmmp, how funny, I will love to take thousands of pictures of her, but not my wife.

* * *

**Don't go to hard on me. I wrote this story when i was watching Titanic cause it came to me. Im also Looking for a beta reader. Please cause i know i made more then one mistake somewhere in there.**giggle** hope you like!!**


	2. You Remind Me Of The Moon

April 11, 1912

8:36 pm

Rukia's Pov

"How does this one look?" Momo cheerily said with a pink kimono with a flower pattern, also holding the matching purse and heels.

"Pretty I guess" I shrugged; this was the third dress so far.

"You want to accompany me?"

"No thanks, I'm busy" I lied. I just didn't want to go.

"Liar" Rayura said as she walked into the room.

"Mind your business" I rolled my eyes. I wasn't going anyways.

"Please Rukia!" Momo was so picky. Rayura was already dressed. She was wearing a blue kimono with the matching long gloves. Her hair was put up in a ponytail, being held by a blue ribbon.

"No"

"Why not?" she said. Oh no, the puppy dog eye's.

"Because there so boring"

"Come on" and with out another word she picked out my clothes. A purple kimono that was just beautiful. She took out a pair of heels and a little purse.

"I said no and there's no way both of you are going to make me!"

Ichigo's Pov

"I'm almost done" I yelled from the bathroom. Orihime bothers too much. She's dragging me to this stupid dinner that I don't want to go to.

"Hurry up, you been in there for to long!" I heard her foot steps. Why is she so impatient? Wow, I looked nice; a purple undershirt wasn't that bad. The tux's was one of many I have so far, and usually I wear white, but tonight , I'm going to try something new.

Rukia's Pov

"I can't believe I'm here" I was talking to my self again. I can't believe I was here, walking down the hall with Momo and Rayura to the fucking dinner. I looked so proper, but I can't lie, I was looking good. Rico was so lucky, he was older, he was a men, he got to go to the party down stairs were I wanted to be. This really sucked.

"You're walking to slow, Rukia" Momo said as they both stopped to wait for me.

"I didn't want to come in the first place" I said under my breathe. Right know I didn't want to be talked to.

"Keep your head up, Rukia" Rayura whispered. She knew how to be around people three times her on age. I should get lessons from her one day. Wait, what am I saying.

"I love your kimono" a little girl, around Rayura age, said.

"Thanks, yours look gorgeous as well" Rayura replied. The other girl seemed so sweet and innocent.

"Thank you, I'm Yuzu, Yuzu Kurosaki" she put her hand out in front of Rayura.

"Rayura Kuchiki" she took the girls hand.

"Is she your sister?" Yuzu said looking at Momo, then me.

"She is, this ones my cousin" she answered. She talked so calmly, so proper. I'm surprised were related.

"This is Karin, my twin sister" Yuzu said, pointing a girl.

"Rayura, Momo and I will be right back" I said. I needed some fresh air. Perfume was one of my weaknesses. But then I saw it. That Orange headed idiot, the one who called me a bitch, a peasant. This is just great!

Ichigo's Pov

I can't believe what I was seeing. Was that really the girl I yelled at the other day? She actually looked rich. Unlike the outfit she was wearing the other time they met. She looked beautiful.

"Yuzu, Karin, who's this?" Orihime asked with that fake smile. Karin just rolled her eyes. She didn't like Orihime much anyways.

"This is Rayura, her sister Rukia, and her cousin, Momo" Yuzu replied with her sweet smile. Rukia, that name sounded so right in my mouth. Wait Ichigo, control your self, your wife is right beside you.

"Pleasure to meet you" she said then walking away with Ichigo. Just by the look of her face, I could tell that she didn't like them. I looked back, those eyes were just so, so…. Ichigo get a hold of yourself.

Rukia's Pov

There related. Hard to believe, Yuzu seemed so sweet and that man was so cruel. Karin seems to dislike the woman he was with. She was pretty, but seemed to have a bad side as well.

"That was fake" was all Karin said as she walked away. Yuzu said her goodbyes and left as well. What was fake?

"Let's go take a seat" Momo said as she began to walk. We stopped a couple of times. We said hello to Soifon, the richest woman on the boat, Ukitake, a rich man from paris, Kenpachi, a wealthy men who was on board with his daughter, Yachiru and Urahura, who owns billions and was on board with his wife, Yoruichi, and kids, Jinta and Ururu.

"Momo, were are we going to seat?" I whispered so no one could hear but her.

"With them" she pointed to the one table I didn't want to go to, the one table that had that orange headed moron, the ugly ass bastard who called me a bitch.

"Don't worry, I'm right here if you need help" Rayura said holding my hand again. How does she do that?

Seating was quick, I sat beside Momo and Rayura, but in front of Orange ass over there. Worse, his little girl friend only stared at me.

"So, Momo is it, what family are you from?" that girl asked. Great she's just like the idiot beside her.

Ichigo's Pov

Why is she asking that? She has no business knowing about there personal life. What's wrong with her?

"Well, I'm from the Hinamori's, but I'm traveling with my cousins, the Kuchiki's" Momo said smoothly. People looked at Rayura and Rukia and started asking questions.

"A Kuchiki? What a powerful family" said a man. "You two must be his daughters; you look like the old Byakuya"

"No they look more like there mother, Hisana" said a woman. "Don't you see there hair and eye color" I looked at her in shook. The woman I called a filthy peasant was so much richer then I. But why was she going to 3rd class rooms. Her family could probably buy Titanic it self. She looked uncomfortable, like she didn't want to be there. She whispered something to her cousin and excused herself. I needed to give her an apology.

"May I be excused?" I asked but before Orihime could say where, I was already up and walking. I didn't have time to talk to her right now.

Rukia's Pov

I hate being the center of attention; I hate being admired by people just because I had money. I hated it. It wasn't me; it wasn't something I liked much. I needed air and fast. Once I got to the upper deck, I saw the moon and stars. They were beautiful, so bright. So I just sat down on a near by bench at the back of the boat deck. Just sitting there solves my problems.

"Rukia?" I froze. Who was that, such a deep voice? I wished I didn't turn around. It was him, was he following me?

"May I help you" I turned back to the moon. I could almost compare my self to the moon.

"Sorry" what? Did I just here something not rude come out his mouth. Was I dreaming? I pinched myself and it hurt. I take myself too literal. He came to my bench and sat beside me. He looked up at the moon. What was he doing?

"For saying those things to you earlier"

"It was nothing" I couldn't stop staring at him. Was he really saying sorry?

"Yes, it was, I disrespected you for no reason" he looked at me. "That wasn't necessary"

"I understand" I got up, walking slowly toward the rail. I saw him watching me the whole time but didn't say anything.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, sir"

"It's Ichigo" he said in a matter-of-factly way.

"Ok, Ichigo"

"Tomorrow, after dinner time, can I take pictures of you?"

"Of me" he wanted to take pictures of me? Really? His girl was much more pretty then I.

"Yes, but wear a Blue kimono with a white belt" he just looked at me.

"Sure" I said as I walked back and seat beside him "But why me?"

"Cause you remind me of the moon…." He looked back at the moon. For some reason he reminded me of a black sun, weird right.

"Ok, after dinner" I gave him a peck on the cheek and walked away. He didn't seem that bad, once you get to know him.

But little did I know his little girlfriend had watched everything that happen and was furious at what she has just saw.

* * *

**Well, i hope this one is better then the first. To me, this is just a filler so you wont get lost in the next chapter, lol. Plz review!!  
**


	3. Rukia, You Looked Gorgeous

April 12, 1912

7:48 pm

Ichigo's Pov

OK, I can do this, it isn't rocket science or anything, and I'm just taking pictures of her. But, why was I sweating, why was I all nerves. Dang, I felt like a nerves virgin. Pathetic, right?

Right.

"Where are you going, dear?" Orihime asked. Oh no, I was hoping to leave before she noticed. As always she was wearing a kimono that cost around two 1st class tickets.

"A walk" I lied. I wasn't going to tell her I was going to take pictures of another woman. She would have freaked out.

She glared at me "With that Kuchiki girl again?" fuck, how she find out?

"No" shit, she was on to me.

"I'm your wife, Ichigo, I'm the only woman you should be looking at!" she screamed. Why was she making a big deal out of this?

"Orihime, get a grip!"

"No, cause your falling for that bitch!!"

"She's not a bitch!"

"Yes, she is!!" I grabbed my suit case and and slammed the door shut. I didn't have time for her issues.

Rukia's Pov

"How I look?" I asked Momo, Rayura, and Rico, giving them a little spin. We all were in Momo's room.

"It's pretty" chirped Momo. "But what's it for, I thought you hated going to dinner with me?"

"It's not for that, Ichigo wants to take a couple of pictures of me" I blushed. What's going on with me? Was I falling for him? Not likely.

"Your new boyfriend," Rayura smirked. "I knew you liked him!"

"No, not even" I replied. She's to smart for her on good.

"So, you got a boyfriend, dose he need a lesson?" Rico questioned.

"Shut up Rico, I saw you with some girl yesterday!" Momo defended. "Do I need to teach her a lesson?"

"Her name is Cora, and no, she's actually different from other girls" he mumbled.

"You found a girlfriend already?" Rayura questioned.

"OK, I'll let you all finish your discussion, I got to go" I took a last look in the mirror, my hair in a messy bun and the blue kimono with a white belt as he asked and left.

Ichigo's Pov

I decided not to go to dinner, too much drama, plus, the thought of Orihime being there. So I just walked straight to the back of the boat deck, were Rukia and I talked, and set up the camera on the tripod.

"Waiting for me?" I heard from behind. And there she was, so beautiful, in the blue kimono that I asked her to wear.

"You" and I turned around. She was picture perfect. I don't think Orihime could have pulled this look off, it's like it was made just for her.

"So, tell me what to do?" she asked.

"Come" I lifted my hand so it was in front of her.

"OK" she took it; she was so small, so delicate.

"Can you sit on the rail?" she looked at me for a second then said yes. She turned around and put her back on the rail. Seeing her struggle, I grabbed her waist and lifted her up. She looked down at me at first but then shrugged it off. I stepped back and took a look at her. "Perfect" and I walked behind the camera. She looked so perfect in front of the night sky, like she belonged there. "Now, look at me and pose" and that's what she did, and she did it flawlessly.

Rukia's Pov

I felt like I was flying. The breeze blowing at my face, my kimono riding with the wind, I really felt like I was flying. Then Ichigo, he made me a bit nerves, but I loved how he looked at me, how he smiled ever time a picture was taken.

"Done" he said as he waved the pictures in his hands, drying them off a bit. He walked toward me and grabbed my waist again, helping me down. "Come, I'll show you" and we walked back to the bench we sat in the other day, together.

"Wow" was the only words to describe them. I looked so, so-

"Gorgeous?" great, he can read my mine to. "It's true Rukia, you looked gorgeous"

"Thank you, but were did you get the idea?"

"It just came to me" was all he said.

"Well, you got a gift Ichigo, you really do"

"No, it was all you" I blushed again. Jesus, I'm acting like a twelve year old.

"It's getting late" I looked back at him "See you tomorrow?"

"Sure" he said. We both got up and he took my hand. "I'll see you tomorrow, Rukia" and he kissed my hand.

"Bye" and I walked away. Oh my gosh, I got the story of a life time to tell Momo about.

* * *

**I'm tryin, really hard to not make any mistakes but there always seems to be one that slips throw. XD Plz leave a comment, maybe on how to make it better or how good it was! Sike naw, just playin, but plz, leave a comment. Thnx's**


	4. BallRoom Dancing I

April 12, 1912

9:31 pm

Rukia's Pov

Oh my gosh, were the fuck was Momo. I looked for her every where, and couldn't find her. Maybe something happened to her. No, not likely, there are too many witnesses around to not help. Maybe she jumped off the ship. I slapped myself for that one, that's stupid.

"Rukia!" I saw Rayura walking toward me. She was with Yuzu and Karin.

"Hello Karin, Yuzu, Rayura. Have you seen Momo?" I needed to know.

"With her new 'boyfriend'" Rayura put air quotes around boyfriend.

"What?"

"This Toshiro boy, Momo feel like, in love with him. There were going back to his room"

"Alone?" Momo wouldn't be that desperate, would she?

"No, are you crazy, that's not appropriate, they also went with his sister, Rangiku, I think" she said rolling her eyes, what a relief.

"Which room?"

"26A I think"

"Thanks Rayura" and I walked off, almost running.

"You look just like her, Rayura" Karin said as she looked back at me.

"I've been told" and they walked off together.

"Ichigo's Pov

She did better then I thought. She almost blends in with the moon. We might need to do this again someday, right here, on this same ship.

"Ichigo!" I heard a girlish squeak, Yuzu, of course. She was with Karin and Rukia's younger sister.

"Yo" I never talked to them so proper, it just didn't feel right.

"What were you doing?" Karin asked. She's like a mind reader or something.

"Taking pictures"

"Of what?"

"Her sister" I looked at the girl. She seems to have already known.

"Can I see?" Yuzu asked and I handed her a few. The other two girl's crowded around her.

"She looks pretty" Rukia sister said.

"Prettier then Orihime…" Karin mumbled.

"I'll see you two later and nice to meet you-"

"Rayura" she answered

"Rayura" I kissed her cheek and left, taking the pictures of course.

"I think he likes your sister" Karin told her.

"I think so too" Rayura said.

Rukia's Pov

I knocked on the door. Why all of a sudden I got nerves. Maybe cause I had no clue who these people wore. Maybe they were rich idiots like Ichigo's girlfriend. Then a woman came and opened the door for me, her boobs meeting my face first.

"You must be Rukia, you're so cute" she said while hugging me and letting me come in. Was I at the right room?

"Yea, is Momo here?" I asked looking around.

"Duh, Rukia" I heard from the other side of the wall.

"Come" Rangiku took my hand and dragged me to the other room.

"This is Toushrio" she said pointing at a white hair boy.

"Good evening, Toushrio" I gave him my hand. Of course, he took it and gave it a kiss.

"Pleasure to meet you, Rukia"

"Momo, I got something to tell you, it's about what I was doing"

"Say it"

"I mean in private"

"Come on, Rukia, you can say it in front of us" I heard Rangiku say. I didn't want to but then I'll look like a rude bitch.

"Ok, it started when-

Ichigo's Pov

"Ichigo, where were you?" I heard when I opened are room door.

"On deck" was my only respond. I don't have time for her mood swings again.

"Why did you come back so late?" her pajamas were a bit too short.

"I didn't notice" she started walking to me.

"You want to have some fun tonight?" she said in a seductive way.

"No, I'm not in the mood" and I walked away, leaving her there alone.

"Fuck, Ichigo what happen to you!!" she yelled. Nothing happen really, I just found someone better.

Rukia's Pov

"Oh my gosh, how romantic!!" Rangiku cheered. We all were sitting in there patio around there small table.

"You got a boyfriend" Momo sang as she was poking me. Toushiro just smiled at me. It wasn't that romantic.

"You should invite him to the ballroom for a little dancing" Rangiku said as she got more tea.

"I don't know, he's got a girlfriend and I'm not trying to break them up" I blushed. I will love to dance with him but his girl won't be pleased.

"Who cares, she probably won't even be there" Momo said while looking at Toushiro. "I'm going with him tomorrow"

"Wait what?" Toushiro said.

"We're going to the ball room dance tomorrow, got it"

"Fine" he rolled his eyes and looked away.

"I'll go with Kira, remember Shiro, the one that's staying next door" Rangiku said.

"I don't like him much" was his only answer.

"Fine I'll ask him" and I got up. I felt so desperate. Momo got up and said her goodbyes. Toushiro really looked like he liked her a lot. He gave her a kiss and hug.

"See you two tomorrow!" I heard Rangiku yell as we got out the door. They seemed like great people, not your average rich snob.

"I don't even know were he's staying" I said, turning to Momo.

Ichigo's Pov

I had to get out the room; she was going to drive me crazy. Wait a minute, is that Rukia?

"Found him!" I heard Momo yell. Rukia turned around and smiled.

"Yo!" I said.

"Hey, Ichigo, you want to go ballroom dancing tomorrow, it'll be fun?"she smiled.

"Sure, meet you at the grand stair case" I smiled back. This trip was better then I thought.

"Ok, Rukia, lets go, Rico must be worried. Nice seeing you Ichigo" her cousin said.

"Bye" Rukia said while she looked back.

"Bye" and with that said, I walked the other way. I can't wait till tomorrow.

* * *

**Well, tell me what you think. I think i'm getting better with the grammar and all, but you all can be the judge of that. Some of you have been asking will the story take them same fate as the "real" Titanic did. To tell you the truth, i cant say. LOL. Don't get mad, but i want it to be a surprise, like the shocking truth of the story. Plz Comment, I'll give you a big bear hug or better yet, a extra large, double chocolate chip cookie.  
**


	5. BallRoom Dancing II

April 13, 1912

8:22 pm

Rukia's Pov

"Dang, Momo, not so tight." I cried as she tighten the back of my corset.

"Sorry, but this is how it's 'suppose' to go" she mumbled as she pulled tightly again.

"You should know this Rukia, if you would actually wear it" Rayura said, laying flat on her belly reading a manga.

"Shut up" I said under my breathe, she's so annoying sometimes. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Go get it Rayura, can't you see I'm busy." Momo said because not one of us even moved to answer it.

"Fine," Rayura got up and opened the door. "Rico, what are you doing here?"

"I was bored and I finished walking Cora to her room, so" he walked in like it was his room "I came to see what you all were doing til I have to go pick her up again for are date." he looked around. "Are you all going somewhere?"

"Duh" Rayura answered. "If we're dressed, what do you think?"

"Where?" he looked over at Momo and me.

"Ball room"

"You to Rukia?" he asked, a bit surprised that I will even want to go.

"Duh" Rayura said "and she's going with Ichigo" Momo and I glared at her. Why will she tell Rico that? She then looked at us and covered her mouth.

"I'm going" he declared. Oh no.

"No, that's not needed" Momo said. "Anyways, I thought you had plans for tonight"

"I do, with Cora, but she will understand"

"Rico, I don't need you there" I confirmed "I'm not that little girl who needed you all the time, I grew up. Thanks for the offer, but no"

"Are you sure?" he looked worried. I don't blame him.

"Yes, but thank you" I smiled. He cared for me so much. He will beat up any body to make sure I was alright.

"Alright then, if you're sure, but I need you in the room by 10:30 sharp" he walked toward me. "OK" he put his pinky out "Or I'll go after you"

I took his pinky "Sure" and I smiled.

"That goes for you two too" he looked toward Momo and Rayura "Got it"

"Yes, Rico sir" Rayura saluted from her reading spot, Momo just knobbed.

Ichigo's pov

"I'll see you later then" Orihime said. "I'm going to have dinner with the captain. I'll be back around eleven" and I heard the door shut. She was finally gone. Now, I can change.

My father told me he was going to have dinner with the captain as well, so there's another one out of the picture. Yuzu and Karin said they wanted to go. Since Rayura was going to be there, I decided to take them, but had to escort them to my father later. Easy enough.

Rukia's Pov

"Ouch!!" I yelled "you burned me again"

"Sorry, maybe if you stopped moving, you wouldn't have gotten burnt in the first place" she yelled as she finished curling my hair. She said I will look much better with curly hair, and just by looking in the mirror, I agreed. I looked prettier. My pink kimono had a flower pattern with its matching pink long gloves.

"How does this one look?" Momo said holding an orange Kimono.

"It's pretty" Rayura said. She was ready, with her gold kimono and her gold ribbon, holding her long her in a tight, high ponytail.

"Great, I'll put this one on then" and she went into the bathroom.

Rico left about ten minutes ago. He says he was going to be watching us and to behave. It wasn't like we were going to a club or something.

"Done" Momo squeaked as she came out. "Let's go" and we were out the door.

Ichigo's Pov

"Yuzu, what's the rush for" I said. I was walking down the hall with Karin.

"I'm just so excited" was her response. "It's been a while since we went ballroom dancing"

"So, Ichigo, you look well dressed, is it for Rukia?" Karin questioned looking at me up and down.

"Yes, miss-I-want-to-know-everything-that-happens-in-my-life" I told her. She just giggled. She was on to me.

"Rayura!" I heard Yuzu cheer. Karin walked a bit faster to catch up with Yuzu and her new friend. I looked over and saw her, humph, and I thought she looked beautiful before.

"Rukia" Yuzu said as she gave her a hug, followed by Momo.

Rukia's Pov

"Ichigo, over here" Momo said, waving at him. He walked over and took a good look at me, then smiled.

"Rukia you look beautiful" he commented. Fuck, know I was blushing. "You to Momo" he said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Momo just giggled and looked at me.

"He's a keeper" she whispered.

**BALL ROOM**

Rangiku popped up, almost like out of the blue with her date, Kira, a little bit after we walked in. Toshiro walked up a bit later and asked Momo did she want to dance. Of course, she started giggling like crazy and got up. They made the cutest couple out there. Then, Ichigo asked me, I was nerves at first, but I said yes. Rayura, Yuzu, and Karin started cheering us on. It was a little embarrassing.

"Come, Rukia" he took my hand and walked me to the middle of the floor. He put one of his hands on my back, and entangled the other in my hand. He's hand were so much bigger then mine.

"You're going to have to get a bit closer" and he pulled me to him. Are body's almost pressed against each others. Then we started. You know that Cinderella story were they was dancing in the ball room and gazing into each others eyes, that's what I felt. Like a princess in prince charming arms. I looked at Momo who was dancing with Toshiro.

She winked at me "You two behave yourselves, there are children in here" fuck, why was I blushing again. Then a really slow, slow song came on. I put my arms around his neck and he put his hands around my waist. I started blushing like mad. We started moving with the music. Then I laid my head on his shoulder. It felt so right.

**10:45 pm**

After a while of dancing and drinking, not including Yuzu, Karin, or Rayura, Ichigo had to go. He had to walk his sisters back to there father. He gave me a kiss goodbye and left. I wanted to leave, plus, Rico told me to be back by 10:30 but Momo insisted that it was too early, Rico will be fine, and I had to loosen up a bit.

Ichigo's Pov

My father was with couple of his new friends. "Dad!" Yuzu ran to him and gave him a hug. Karin just stood beside me. She wasn't a person that showed affection much.

"You can go now Ichigo, your wife is probably waiting for you" he smiled as he introduces Yuzu to a little girl with a parted bang in her face. The boy next to her had red hair; it reminded me of my old friend.

"Alright, when will y'all be back?" I scratched the back of my head.

"Late, so take advantage of the time" and he winked. That pervert.

"Whatever" and I walked off. While walking down the hall, I saw Orihime. So I moved behind a wall were there was another hall passage, hoping she didn't see me. Then I notice she wasn't alone. She was with a man, a man I didn't know. He had pale white skin and green eyes. What the fuck was this? Then he started touching her back, going toward her ass and she giggled. I should have been furious about what I just saw, I should have walked up to him and said 'get the fuck off my wife' but I didn't. I just stood there, like I wasn't bothered, like I didn't care, almost like I was happy.

Now, I can go back to Rukia.

* * *

**So, what ya'll think? Am i getting better or worse? plz dont say worse... XP You will hurt my feelings:( Plz Comment!!! they make my day, they put a big smile on my face, there the icing on my cake!!**


	6. Come With Me

April 13, 1912

11:22 pm

Rukia's Pov

After all the dancing and drinking, I left. I was tired and didn't want to be bothered, and then, there he was again, waiting for someone, on top of the grand stair case were we meet earlier.

"Waiting for someone?" I asked while walking toward him.

"Yes, you."

"Why?" I looked around for his sisters, they weren't around.

He leaned over a bit, "We need to talk in private." he said in my ear. It gave me goose bumps.

"Where?"

"In my room," he took my hand "Come with me." and we where off. I saw people smile at us. What did they think we were going to do? Wait, what were we going to do? The walk there was silent. No words were spoken. We just walked and held hands. He never let go.

Once we got there, he let me walk in first. It was dark, a bit too quiet, and a bit to private for my comfort.

"Where are your sisters?" they didn't seem to be there.

"With my father somewhere."

"When will they be back?"

"Not anytime soon." was his only answer. Then he started walking closer, making me back up a bit. What was he trying to do? Then he took me off guard. He pinned me to the wall.

"Ichi….." It was stopped by his lips crashing into mines. At first, I tried to push him back, but he was to strong. Then, stupid me, I started kissing him back. His tongue started exploring my mouth.

"I…..ne..ed…..you." he said between kisses.

"Take (gasp) me to (gasp) your room….now." I just needed him to. I was getting a bit to wet down there to not have sex with him. He picked me up and took us to his room. Still kissing furiously, he busted the door open. His room was huge but I didn't get to see much of it. He locked the door behind us, making sure we had are privacy. Then he dropped me on the bed. Oh no, what was I doing, was I really getting ready to have sex with him. Was I even ready?

"Don't be scared," he breathed as he got between me legs and on top of me. "I know what I'm doing." then he started kissing me again.

"I'm not scared, Ichigo." I was able to say between kisses. Slowly, I started taking off his jacket and shirt. He was so cut, so muscular. I gasped as I felt a hand go down my side, under my kimono, and grab my ass. Then, in one pull, my kimono was half way off my body, revealing my breast and belly. I chose a bad day not to wear a bra.

"You wet already?" he smirked as I felt his fingers touch my private area. It felt so fucking good. He started kissing my jaw line, then neck, then started working on my breast. His kisses were so tender, so soft. He got up and tore his shirt off, causing buttons to fly around the room. Then he started with his pants, struggling a bit with his belt.

"Aren't your pants a little tight?" I giggled. I saw how big he was, it was pocking out, his dick, how in the world was that going to fit?

"You made it like that." he smirked, and then his pants came off, just him and boxers. Then he pulled my kimono off my body, revealing the rest of me. His boxers and my panties were the only things in between us. Then he ripped them off, great, those were my favorite. Then he took off his boxers. My eyes just widen, he was gifted. He opened my legs wide, positioning himself, and then looked at me.

"You ready?" was his only question, I knobbed. We were too far to stop know. He took my lips and pushed in hard, almost slamming into me. I whimpered. That hurt, it hurt so much, and a few tears went down my face.

"Keep it there for a minute." he whispered, he waited until I was ready. I kissed him in the cheek and told him to go again. That's what he did, in and out, in and out, going faster and faster. I held on to him, digging my nails into his back.

"Rukia," Ichigo whimpered as he was coming, not long until we both come. Then he started going harder, slamming into me, coming out, and slamming in again. I won't be walking for a bit. "When u come, you'll scream my name out." a couple more and I'll come for sure.

"Ichigo!!" I screamed, I couldn't take it any more. He slammed into me one more time, leaving it in there for a moment until he pulled out. I was sweating, he was sweating.

Momo's Pov

"Have you seen Rukia?" I asked Rayura.

"Wasn't she going to go back to her room?" she asked, confused of what I was saying.

"Rico said she never arrived. He was waiting for her with Cora."

"Should we go look for her?"

"Yes, of course, lets start on deck." I grabbed her hand to begin are search.

Rukia's Pov

And there I lay, soaked in my sweat and my the sweat of my lovers. I laid face down while he laid face up, holding hands. Just lying there holding hands like there wasn't nothing wrong with what we just did, looking at each other.

"I'm sorry." I could barely here coming out his lips.

"For what?" I looked at are entangled hands.

"For what just happen, I didn't mean for it to go so far." he tighten his grip.

"It's ok, I sort of wanted to." I smiled a small smile. I really fell hard for him, I was falling for him. But then something started bothering me. Orihime, what was she to him?

"Ichigo, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"What is Orihime to you?" he closed his eyes and turned away. He took a deep breathe and looked back at me.

"She's just a girlfriend, nothing more," he hesitated for some reason. "But not anymore"

"Why?"

"I met you…" he then kissed me on my forehead and embraced me. It felt so right, nothing was going to separate us, I wanted to be with him forever.

Momo's Pov

"She isn't on this side!" I yelled as I saw Rayura walking the other way. She turned around and ran toward me.

"So, what do we do now?" Rayura said, catching her breathe.

"Rukia's safe." we heard out of the blue.

"Who's there?" I looked around.

"Orihime, Orihime Kurosaki." and she appeared, with a man by her side.

"Aren't you Ichigo's girlfriend or something?" I asked.

"No, I'm his wife." my eyes widen.

"What!!" Rayura and I yelled. "He's married?"

"Yes, he is. So I advise you to keep Rukia away from him," she said it with a venomous tone "unless you want her to get hurt."

"But he never told her about you." Rayura said, doubting what she was saying.

"He's playing her, so if you want to protect her, keep her away from him."

"I don't believe you..." Rayura confronted, glaring at the woman.

"Believe it." and she showed us her ring. She wasn't lying. Oh god, how were we going to tell Rukia?

* * *

**Well, hope you like. It's my first lemon so, plz comment on that. i want to now if im good enough to write another. Plz comment!! i'm working so hard on these storys lately and i need to know how you all feel about it..... Thanks OXOXOX to the IchiRuki fans!!**


	7. You’re Lying

April 13, 1912

12:52 am

Rukia's Pov

"Do you want me to walk you back?" he asked while I was putting on my kimono. He had already changed.

"No, I can walk back myself, anyways, you need to rest." and I smiled. He smiled back.

"I got something to give you," he turned around and went into another room, leaving me alone in his room. "Found it!" and he came back. In his hand, he carried a necklace.

"Ichigo, I can't." but he had already put it around my neck. It was a sapphire colored diamond, in a heart shape.

"Take it Rukia," and he planted a kiss on my neck "I want you to have it."

"But-" I was cut off by his lips.

"Rukia, take it." I held it in my hand.

"Thank you, Ichigo." I kissed him again.

Momo's Pov

"Calm down, Rico." I patted his back. He was mad that she was late before, but now he's furious because of what we told him. He threatens to beat the shit out of Ichigo if he found him first.

"How can I calm down, Momo?" he looked down to the floor. Rayura laid on my bed and looked at the ceiling, she wasn't in the mood to talk anymore. Cora, Rico's girlfriend, sat beside him, holding his hand to calm him down as well. She hasn't left his side since we told him.

"Rico, please, she will show up," Cora tighten her grip "and she will be fine." and she smiled at him. He looked at her for a second and gave her a smile back.

Rukia's Pov

I was walking to Momo's room. I knew if I went down stairs without a good excuse, Rico will be mad. I took the extra key Momo gave me and opened the door. Oh no, what was he doing up here.

"Rukia!" Rayura jumped up and ran to me, giving me a backbreaking hug. Did I miss something?

"Oh my gosh, Rukia, thank god you're ok!" Momo sobbed, wait, was she crying? I looked at Rico, he looked mad at something.

"Where the fuck was you, Rukia!" he said, almost screaming, as he got up. The girl, probably Cora, tried to sit him back down but he was too strong.

"With Ichigo," I said looking confused "Why?"

"Ichigo!? That's it, I'm going to kill him." he walked toward the door, shoving me over a bit. Cora was able to close the door.

"Rico calm down." Cora said, looking at me like she felt sorry for me.

"I don't know how to tell you this, Rukia." Momo said from her seat. She looked at Rico, who looked ready to do anything.

"I can," Rayura said, looking like she was going to cry "Ichigo's playing you!" she looked away letting a tear go down her cheek. She rarely cried.

"What!!" I almost yelled "This must be a mistake, who told you this nonsense?!"

"His wife" Momo said, hugging Rayura.

"Wife!?" my eyes started stinging. "You're lying!"

"Why would we lie about something like this" Rico yelled, "This isn't something we do, you, of all people should know that!!"

"But, we were just-"I looked at Momo.

"Don't tell me you…" Momo looked at me and put her hands over her mouth "Please Rukia, tell me you didn't?" I looked down and grabbed the necklace he gave me not so long ago.

"I'm going to kill him!" Rico yelled, grabbing the door knob and storming out the door. Cora and Momo both went after him. If he got his hands on Ichigo, he was done for. Rayura just looked at me, seeing me cry on the spot.

"I'll prove you all wrong!" and I left the room. Rayura grabbed my hand, stopping me.

"Don't, you will get hurt!" she cried.

"I'll show you that he isn't!!" and I pulled away from her, walking toward his room. Rayura walked closely behind.

Ichigo's Pov

"I'm back dear" cheered Orihime as she walked in. I didn't even look up. "So, Ichigo, what did you do when I was gone?" she smiled as she sat beside me "I had the greatest time with the captain."

"Nothing." I said and we heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it Ichi-dear" and she walked toward the door.

Rukia's Pov

"May I help you?" I saw her, Orihime, in the same room Ichigo was in.

"That's her, that's his wife" Rayura said as she looked at me. My eyes were stinging again but much more then before. Then he came to the door, almost in shock to see me.

"Ichigo, how could you…" I was crying now. "I thought…you told me……this was just…" I couldn't even say it. My heart was hurting to badly.

"Rukia I can-"

Rukia!" Momo yelled from down the hall. Not long after she called my name, there came Rico. He balled his hand into a fist and walked over. He was being held back by his girlfriend.

"You bastard!!" he yelled. Momo then helped to stop him before he punched him. "How dare you do this to my sister?" Orihime had an evil grin on her face. It's almost like she was enjoying it.

"Rayura, bring Rukia to my room." Momo said while helping Cora take Rico back to her room. She had never seen Rico so mad; I've never seen Rico so mad.

"Come," Rayura grabbed my hand. "Let's go, thanks for telling us Orihime." Ichigo looked at her in disbelief.

"Here," I sobbed "I don't want anything to do with you, ever," I pulled the necklace off my neck and throw it at him. "Don't talk to me, don't look at me, forget everything that happened between us"

"Rukia wait-" before he could say whatever he was going to say, I slapped him, hard. His head turned left, staying there for a second before he looked back at me in disbelief, holding his cheek, which was turing red. "Rukia……I'm sorry" but I was already walking away with Rayura. He broke my heart, but I never knew it could hurt so badly. It was like someone stabbed me in the chest. It was painful, probably the worst I ever felt in my life. The first time I fell in love…

Funny, I was the happiest person in the world not so long ago; now, I feel as though I'm dying inside.

* * *

**Very sad chapter. Ichigo, why did you do that to poor Rukia? XD plz review. When i see them, i get so happy. The more reviews i get, the more story's i'm willing to write!**


	8. The Tremble

April 14, 1912

11:35 pm

Rukia's Pov

"Do you need anything else?" asked Momo as she sat by my bed side of my room. I've been laying there ever since I found out the truth about Ichigo. Momo and Rayura hadnt left my side, Rico was dropping off Cora as was to arrive shortly.

"No, I'll be ok." I said, barley hearable. My throat felt so dry. Rayura got up from Rico's bed, looking at me for a second before talking.

"We're is Rukia," she firmly said "My sister?"

"Rayura, what are you talking about?" Momo replied for me, getting up from her seat.

"This cant be Rukia," she looked toward the ground "The Rukia I know was always happy, always had something smart to say, always the life of the party. This isnt Rukia."

"I'm sorry Rayura…" I said, sitting up "I'm just a little upset."

"Come Rayura, it's time for dinner," Momo said "Do you want to come?" she asked, looking at me.

"No, I'm not hunger yet," I gave them a weak smile "I'll tell Rico to escort me to your room later."

"Are you sure?" Rayura asked.

"Yea, don't worry about me." And they left, leaving me alone in the bedroom to think.

Ichigo's Pov

"Get away from him Yuzu," Karin anderly said as she walked into our private deck "He might do the same think he did with Rukia to you."

"Karin, please." I said, but she had ever right to be mad.

"Come, Yuzu, lets go cheack on them," she sended me a glare "the least we can do is care."

"How could you, Ichi?" Yuzu sobbed, teary eyed.

"He's just like his _wife_." And once Karin said that, she slammed the door. Was I really like Orhime? No, not likely. I did care about Rukia, I still do. Damn, I'm such an idiot!

Rayura's Pov

"Momo, will Rukia ever get back to normal?" I asked.

"Yes," she looked down at me "She just need a little time for her heart to get better."

"Love stinks, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does."

"Rayura!" I heard as we turn the corner. Standing there was Karin and Yuzu.

"Hey Rayura, Momo." Yuzu cheerily said. By the look on her face, I could tell she was crying.

"Hey." I said, giving them a smile.

"Do you want to take a walk around deck?" Karin asked.

"Can i?" I asked, looking at Momo whom simply smiled.

"Go ahead, but don't come back to late."

"Alright."

Rico's Pov

"Rico, you need to learn how to control your temper." Cora said as she massaged my neck and back.

"I know, it's just that that bastard heart my sister," I said "My sisters mean the world to me."

"I know, my brother meants the world to me too."

"Were is he?"

"He died, at five," the room got quiet "I wish he was still here though."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, he's in a better place, and one day, I'll be with him again."

Rayura's Pov

"Don't apologys, it wasn't your fought." I said as we walked down the steps.

"But still, Ichigo shouldn't have done that," Karin said "I think Orihime is rubbing off on him."

"Is she nice?"

"Far from it, she's like the devil itself."

"Karin, don't say that." Yuzu said.

"That's how I see her."

"What's that?" Yuzu said out of the blue, looking toward the ocean. There, in plain sight, was I huge something. I couldn't see what it was.

"I don't know." Karin said, looking as the thing got closer.

"Is that an ice burg?" I asked as I saw a clearer picture. Just as they were about to answer, the boat hit. I grabbed on to the rail next to the stair case and closed my eyes, what was going on?

Rukia's Pov

"What the fuck?" I yelled as I found myself on the floor, holding my head. Was the boat trumbling? I got up and held my head, it really hurt. i walked toward the door and opened it, seeing others standing in the halls as confused as i.

"Go back to your rooms," yelled a crew member, "It was just a slight tremble." Once I heard that I went back inside. That was weird.

Ichigo's Pov

One minute I was drinking my tea, the next a few of my books and glasses were on the floor. The table shook a bit, but the cup didn't drop a bit. I walked out of my room to see what was going on.

"Excuse me, but what was that just now?" I asked a crew member as he was walking by.

"It's was nothing, just I minor technical difficulty in the boiler room." He said, not looking at all nerves.

"Thanks." And I walked back into my room.

Momo's Pov

"Did you guy feel that?" Toushiro asked, looking out the window.

"What are you talking about," Rangiku asked "I didn't feel a thing." I looked toward Toushiro, he had that look on his face, then look of someone whom was worried.

"What did you feel?" I asked.

"It was probably nothing.."

Orihime's Pov

"What was that?" I asked as I sat up from the bed.

"I don't know," Ulquoirra said, getting out of bed "I'll go check it out."

"Alright, I'll stay here."

Rayura's Pov

"Karin!" Yuzu yelled as she ran down the stairs to help her sister. Yuzu and I were able to hold on to the rail, but Karin didn't, causing her to fall.

"Yuzu, I'm ok." She assured, slowly getting up. But you could tell she was in pain.

"Come on Karin, you need something for your leg," Yuzu said, helping her sister walk "You to Rayura, we cant just leave you here."

"Right, here let me help." And I took the other side. What was that?

* * *

**A new chapter!! sorry for taking so long to update, i've been busy with school and everday girl drama! How's the grammar? Spelling? Better or Worse? plz Review! i love seeing them..**


	9. To The Boats!

April 14, 1912

11:47 pm

Rukia's Pov

"Are you sure everything is ok?" I asked a crew member. After the tremble, I've heard people yelling that the boat was sinking, which got me a bit scared.

"Yes, miss" he calmly said "everything is working perfectly. And remember, this is an unsinkable ship."

"You're probably right, thank you."

"No problem." And he left, giving me a warm smile and I walked back in. I shouldn't worry as much; this is an unsinkable ship after all.

Orihime's Pov

"What?" I said, shocked at what I just heard.

"You heard correctly, the ship will sink." Ulquiorra confirmed, sitting next to me on the bed.

"Wow, and I thought this ship was unsinkable."

"Come, I'll get you to a life boat quickly."

"No, I got something to do first."

"And that is?"

"I'm going to get rid of my problem once and for all."

"And how are you planning on doing that?"

"With your help." And I kissed him.

"What's the plan?"

Rayura's Pov

"The ship will what!?" I said, almost yelling. We had just arrived to Karin and Yuzu's room and we were told shocking things.

"Sink…" There dad said, getting down on one knee to get on our level.

"Daddy, I'm scared." Yuzu said as she hugged her father.

"Don't be, honey," he picked her up "I won't let anything hurt you."

"Should we go to the deck?" Ichigo said, I almost forgot about him.

"You're probably right, let's go."

"But what about my family?" I asked, I couldn't go without knowing were Rukia, Momo, and Rico were.

"They're probably already up there," Karin said as she took my hand "don't worry; we can't just leave you here."

"You're probably right." And we all walked out the room.

Momo's Pov

"But what about Rukia and Rayura and Rico?" I asked as Rangiku dragged me upstairs to the deck.

"They're probably already about there, Momo." Toushiro said as he cleared a path for us.

"Anyways, she's probably with Rico..." Rangiku added.

"Yea, you're probably right." But I wasn't being complete honest. I still felt like they were in danger.

Orihime's Pov

"Hurry up." I whispered as we finally made our way down stairs. I was keeping look out while Ulquiorra jammed the bitch's door.

"Done," he said as he walked back to me "now she can't get out her room."

"And drown like the bitch she is!" and we ran back upstairs, laughing as I finally got rid of a problem.

Momo's Pov

"Rayura?!" I yelled as I saw a girl that looked like Rayura from the back. She turned around and it was confirmed.

"Momo!" she said as she ran into my arms. I held her tightly, thank god she was ok.

"Where's Rukia and Rico?"

"I don't know," she said as she looked around.

"She'll be OK, Momo." Rangiku said as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Woman and children first!" the crew member yelled.

"Daddy, I can't leave you here!" Yuzu cried as she held on to her father. That could break someone's heart.

"You have to go," he said as a tear went down Yuzu's face "And stay with your sister. Karin was slowly braking down into tears as she hugged her father as well.

"Go on," Ichigo said as he hugged his sisters "I'll meet up with you two later."

"Promise?" Karin cried.

"Promise." And they got on the boat with the help of the crew.

"I can't leave without Rukia." Rayura said as she stepped away from the boat.

"Rayura, get on the boat, I'll look for both of them." But I was stopped by Toushiro.

"No, you're getting on the boat with her."

"No, I can't." I said as I saw Rangiku get on, helping Rayura as well.

"Get on the boat!" he commanded, pushing me little by little toward the boat.

"No, damn it!" I yelled, crying for the first time since I was little. I was never the girl to cry, but look at me now, I'm breaking down.

"Yes!" and the crew member took a hold of my arm, getting me in the boat.

"Please, let him get on, his only eighteen!" Rangiku yelled as the boat started getting full.

"No, only woman and children."

"Don't worry, I'll see you again Rangiku." He smiled.

Ichigo's Pov

Witnessing this people leave there love ones was heart breaking. Each one had a story that can bring you to tears. Then, I saw Orihime approaching me with that man.

"Where were you?" I asked, seeing as the man wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I was getting rid of a little pest."

"What?" what was she talking about?

"Let me give you a hint," she said as she got a bit louder "You will never see Rukia again."

"What!?" I heard from the boat, it was Momo "What the fuck did you do with Rukia!!" Orihime just laughed. Momo got up but was brought down by Rangiku and Rayura.

"What did you do with her!?" I said as I grabbed her arm.

"I'm your wife," she said as she took her arm back "You shouldn't care about that trash!"

"She's not trash," I said angrily "She the woman I fell in love with!" Orhime got silent, anger clearly in her face.

"It's too late, she will die."

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" and I walked away.

"Ichigo!!" she yelled but I ignored him.

"Floor F!" I heard as I turned around. I was surprised to notice it was Momo.

Rico's Pov

"Run, Cora!" I yelled as I pushed her down the hall. Her floor was flooding quickly and the water was freezing.

"Where do we go?" she asked as we hit a dead end. I looked around and saw a stair case.

"Come!" and I took her hand. The water has finally gotten to our waist before we got to the stairs. "Go!" and we ran up the stairs, leaving the freezing water just a few steps away.

"It's locked!" she yelled as she got to the top.

"It can't be." But it was. I tried to open it but it was no use.

"This is the end…." She said as she looked down at the rapidly approaching water.

"No, it isn't…" I said as I hugged her. The water catching up to our feet.

"Don't lie to me…" she smiled, tears running down her face.

"But-" I was cut off.

"No, please don't." she looked up at me "Thanks Rico, for making me feel important for the first time in my life."

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." I tighten the hold on her as the water reached our waist.

"Don't apologies." She said as she took my lips.

"Thanks for spending these last moments with me."

"I love you Rico…" she said as she tightened her grip.

"You're the only woman I ever loved…" and I took her lips again. The water had finally gotten to our necks. Then, it all went black.

* * *

**And there it is, Orihime and Ulquiorra are trying to get rid of Rukia, Momo is trying her best to get off the life boat, Ichigo to the rescue, and Rukia has no clue whats going on..... Sorry about Rico and Cora's death, it's just, i can't just let everyone live. Kind of sad, isnt it. Plz review, if i get a lot, the next chapter will be up much faster!! XP pretty plz **


	10. Get On The Boat Rukia

April 14, 1912

11:59 pm

Rukia's Pov

Just as I was about to go to sleep, something popped in my head……Rico. Was he hurt? Did something happen to him? Why would his name just pop in my head. I sat up on my bed and looked at the empty bed on the other side of the room. There must be something wrong. He should be here by now.

"The boat is sinking!" I heard from the other side of the door. I thought the crew man said nothing was wrong. I need answers. But just as I got up, I stepped in water? Wait, was this water? Oh, no, the boat is sinking! I ran toward the door and turned the knob.

"What is going on?" I said as the door wouldn't open. "Hello! Can anyone help me!?" no answer. Then, slowly, the water started rising to my knees. "Help!!" Still, no answer.

Then, anger took over me. I grabbed the closest thing to me, which was the lamp, and throw it. I was so anger, why did ever thing always happened to me! "Damn it!" I yelled as I started going mad and through everything that was in reach everywhere. "Why!!" then, I started crying. Why does it always happen to me?

Momo's Pov

"And lower away!" the crew man yelled.

"No!" I yelled as slowly the boat went down. "Please, no!" Rayura started crying as slowly, we were leaving the people close to us on that boat.

"Momo, please…" Rangiku said, tears forming in her eyes "I know what you're going through."

"But…" I stopped talking when I saw Rayura, crying silently as I tried to get back on the boat. It must have been really hard for her to leave both her sister and brother on a boat destined to go down.

"Do it for her..." Rangiku sobbed, patting my back as I hugged Rayura in a tight embrace.

"Sorry…" I cried as we rowed away from Titanic.

Ichigo's Pov

"Rukia!!" I yelled as I finally made it to floor f. The water was already at my knees, so I started panicking a bit. Rukia wasn't that tall, what if it was too late? I have to find her.

"Rukia, are you down here!!" I said as I start running down the long hallway and checked in ever door. I was going to find her if it was the last thing I do.

"Ichigo!?" I heard just a few doors ahead of me.

My heart suddenly skipped a beat "Rukia!" I started running.

"Ichigo," it was her, I was sure "I'm in here!!"

Rukia's Pov

Was that really Ichigo? He really did care. Slowly, I felt tears forming in my eyes as I finally got some sort of hope of getting out of here.

"Rukia!" I heard, he was just on the other side of this door.

"Ichigo!!" I yelled as I banged on the door. "It's locked!"

"Step back!" he ordered. I stepped back, the furthest I could go. "Did you do it?"

"Yes, go ahead!" I said as I covered my head with my arms. I heard a big bang as he slammed his body with the door but the door wasn't opened.

"Shit!" I smirked a little; he wasn't that bright, was he. This time, I heard him kick it. The door moved a little, but wasn't opened yet. He kicked it once more, and the door started to open. He kicked it again and again, and then suddenly, it went down, the door floating on the water.

"Ichigo!" I yelled as I ran toward him. I jumped in his arms.

"Rukia!" he said as he held me tightly. "Thank god you're ok." Then, he crashed his lips on mines. I kissed him back.

"Thank you." I said in between kisses.

Then, I slapped him. He held his face in surprise as I got back down, the water reaching my thigh. "That's for what you did to me." He looked at me for a second, and then smiled.

"I deserved that," he got closer to me and leaned over "I hope you will forgive me?"

"Of course," I said as we kissed again "but don't do that to me again."

"Promise." And he took me hand. "We need to get out of here now."

"Alright." And we made our way to the deck.

Orihime's Pov

"He saved her." Ulquiorra said as I was just about to get on.

"What!?" I yelled, not really paying attention to the other people around us.

"Yes, Orihime, I saw it with my own eyes. They're on their way up here right now." Damn it! Why did Ichigo have to go save her?

"Any more woman and children?" the crew man yelled as they got ready to lower it away. I looked at the boat and at Ulquiorra. Damn it. I walked away from the boat with him. I will finish the job myself.

Rukia's Pov

"Woman and children only!" he yelled as we made it to one of only a few boats left. Ichigo was behind me, holding me tightly as people pushed and shoved to be saved.

"Daddy, come with us." Sobbed a little girl as she and her brother got on the boat.

"It's just for now, Ururu." He said as he kissed her forehead. The little boy was trying to be strong but cried anyways. "Stay with your mother and Jinta."

"Take care." Said the mother as she gave a kiss to her husband on got on with the two kids. That made my hurt ache.

"I'm not getting on without you." I said as I turned around to face Ichigo.

"No, you're getting on right now." He ordered as he started shoving me to the front.

"Ichigo, I can't leave without you." I sobbed as Ichigo held me.

"You have to; I can't live with myself knowing I couldn't protect you." He kissed my lips.

"I can't live not knowing what happened to you." I cried a little more.

"Get on, Rukia." we heard from behind, it was Orihime and that man.

"Get away from her." Ichigo said as he turned me around so they wouldn't see me.

"Ichigo, I'm just trying to help you," she said as she walked around to look at me "And Rukia."

"Get away from her." He said as he held me tighter. He was so protective.

"Fine, but at least get her on the boat." She smiled; it was as fake as her soul.

"Get on the boat, Rukia." Ichigo said as he walked me closer to the boat.

"Come here, miss." The crew man said as he took my hand.

"Ichigo, no." but I was already getting on the boat by both men.

"Yes, I'll be alright." He said as he smiled at me.

"Ichigo…" I sobbed as I sat down. He took my hand.

"And lower away." Yelled the crew man as the boat went down. Slowly, I started to lose the grip I had on his hand.

"Take care, Rukia." He said as we finally lost each others hand.

"Ichigo." I sobbed as we went down. I looked around the boat and saw how ever one on the boat cried about their lost men and the children cried in the arms of their mother.

I looked back up at Ichigo, who hadn't taken his eyes off me. I couldn't leave him; I couldn't just leave him behind. So I got up, and once it was directly lined, I jumped back on Titanic.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? i like where this story is going, I'm just not sure on the deaths of the remaining main characters. Not all will die, but a few. Lol, i'm so mean. Plz Review!! XP u will make me very happy..**


	11. Never Want To See Your Face Again

April 14, 1912

12:21 pm

Ichigo's Pov

My eyes widen, almost comparing in size of a big round plate, did Rukia just jump back on the boat!? I rubbed my eyes and looked back, Rukia wasn't on the lifeboat anymore, and she was hanging on the side of Titanic, being helped back on by passing passengers. "Rukia!!" I ran as fast as I could to the nearest entrance to the grand stair case but I was stopped by a hand taking hold of my wrist.

"Ichigo, I won't let you!" Orihime yelled in my face once I turned around "I am your fuckin' wife!!"

"Not anymore." And I shoved her off and ran. "Ichigo!!" I heard her yell as I ran away, but I didn't stop, she wasn't important.

Rukia's Pov

I couldn't go, I just couldn't go. If I have left, what would have happen to Ichigo? I couldn't live with myself knowing nothing about Ichigo. We had grown a powerful bond that I didn't want to let go of, he was a part of me; I was a part of him…

"Rukia!" I heard as I ran to the grand stair case and saw Ichigo running down the steps.

"Ichigo!!" I sobbed as I found myself wrapped in his strong arms spinning me around and catching my lips.

"Rukia," he said in-between kisses "You're so stupid Rukia! Why did you jump back on this boat, damn it!"

"I couldn't leave you," I sobbed in his arms as I wrapped my arms around his neck "I just couldn't Ichigo…"

"It's ok, I'll find a way to protect you." He said as he kissed me again.

"You stupid bitch!!" we heard from behind us. Standing there, looking as mad as anyone could be was Orihime, followed by that man. "How dare you touch my husband?"

"Orihime!" Ichigo yelled as he put me behind him. "I told you already!"

"We are still married, Ichigo, she hasn't changed it!" she screamed as she walked closer to us.

"Yes, she did... Go away Orihime." He said as he took my hand, Orihime glared at me from where she was standing.

"How dare you…..Rukia." she whispered as she clenched her fist, she looked down and I could have sworn I saw a tear. "If that how you want to be then you leave me no choose."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked as he tighten his grip on my hand.

"Now, Ulquiorra." she said, I looked at her in confusion as the man got in front of Ichigo. Then my heart almost dropped as I saw a gun pointed at Ichigo's face.

"Which one should I get first?" he asked as he smirked in Ichigo's face. Ichigo still had my hand, tighten it up a little more.

"Rukia." She said as she looked at me in envy, "I never want to see her face again."

"Orihime, get to the boats, I got it from here." He said as still kept his eyes on Ichigo.

"Fine, but don't kill Ichigo." She said before she left "He is still my husband."

"Fine." He answered, and then Orihime was gone. He then moved the gun from Ichigo's face to my face. "I wanted to kill him first, but I guess him seeing you die in front of him would be much better."

"You bastard!" I yelled as he point the gun to my forehead.

"Get away from her." Ichigo warned as he got in-between us.

"I won't hesitate to kill you." He said as they faced each other down. Both not looking as if they were going to back down. "I don't know why Orihime loved you so much."

"Because, I am the man you could never be." He confirmed as Ulquoirra got anger.

"That is it!" he yelled and he punched Ichigo in the face with the gun, causing Ichigo to forcefully turn his head left. "You are so lucky I can't kill you now!"

"Is that all you can do?" Ichigo asked as he looked back at him. Ulquiorra tighten his fist in anger as Ichigo spoke.

"I don't care what Orihime said, I am going to kill you!" he yelled as he, again, pointed the gun to Ichigo's face. "See you in hell!" But before he could shot him, the gun had fallen to the floor. We all looked right, and saw a white headed teen.

"Toushiro!" I yelled as we looked at each other.

"How troublesome," he said as he walked toward us, hands in his pocket "You are just like Momo described you."

"Who do you think you are?!" Yelled Ulqiorra as he glared at the boy that stopped him from killing Ichigo.

"You don't need to know," he said as he walked over to me and whipped the tears coming down my cheek "But you do not mess with this girl right here." I looked at him in surprise. We haven't talked much, but we did become close, he visited me when I was down about Ichigo and he listened when I told him about a few problems when I was in his room.

"You bastard!" he yelled as he went for the gun on the floor but was beat by Ichigo.

"Don't move." Ichigo firmly said as he point the gun to his face.

"Thank you, Toushiro!" I said as I hugged him tightly, shockingly, he hugged me back.

"No problem," he said as we released "I promised Momo I'll protect you."

"Where is she?" I asked desperately.

"She's safe," he said with a reassuring smile "and so is Rayura."

"Thank god." I cried as tears quickly ran down my face. They were safe.

"Let's go Rukia." Ichigo said as he through the gun far into the lurking waters. "He can't get us now." He showed us the bullets he removed from the gun, making it worthless now.

"I will kill you!" he yelled as all three of us ran upstairs.

* * *

**A/N: I was surprised when i looked over my fic's and saw that i haven't updated Titanic when i was so sure i did, wired right? I guess i was imagining stuff or something. So, what do you think? Is it getting good? PLz Review!! XD pretty plz with chocolate chunks on top!?**


	12. The Boat Goes Down

April 14, 1912

12:59 pm

Rukia's Pov

"The boats are gone!" I screamed as fear overflowed me. Were I was standing, looking all around; there weren't any boats in sight.

"Damn it!" Ichigo cursed as he got on the rail and looked around for any life boats.

"Come, there has to be one up there!" Toushiro said as he made his way up the decks.

"Ichigo?" I said as he guided me through the remaining people on board "Do you think we will be ok?"

"Of course, Rukia," he kissed my forehead "I promised you I will protect you and that's what I'm going to do."

"Rukia, Ichigo, keep up!" we heard from in front of us.

"Alright!" Ichigo yelled as he dragged me along. There were many men scrambling around to find some sort of help. Then, something caught my eye when we past a door and were getting closer to the deck were everyone was mostly running on.

"Daddy!?" cried a little girl from the door. She had to be rich since she had on elegant clothes and expensive jewelry.

"Rukia, why did you stop?" question Ichigo when he pulled on my and I didn't move.

"We can't leave her here." I said as Toushiro made his way toward us.

"Rukia, taking her is going to slow us down." Toushiro said, looking at the little girl as I picked her up.

"We can't just leave her there, Toushiro." I defended as the girl cried on my shoulder. Her light pink hair and bright yellow kimono was soaking wet. Was she in the water?

"Damn." He murmured as he looked over the rail that was leading to the stairs.

"I guess it won't hurt." Ichigo interrupted as he stood beside me, looking at the little girl in my arms.

"What ever, keep up." He said as he opened the little gate and went down the stairs.

"Here, I'll take her." Ichigo offered as he took the girl out of my arms and into his. "Don't let go of my hand."  
"Alright." I replied as we followed closely behind him. We ran, shoving a few people that didn't seem to want to move. Suddenly, once we were half way across the boat, we heard a cracking sound.

"What was that?" I asked, terrified as the floor began to tremble slowly under us.

"Did you hear that?" asked Toushiro as he observed the ground "I think the boat is falling apart."

"What!?" I yelled as I felt my stomach drop "Are you sure?"

"I think he's right." Ichigo added as he looked at the floor as it slowly moved. Suddenly, we saw the floor rise up and the boards crack.

"Run!!" Toushiro yelled as he took my hand and pulled me forward. But then, Toushiro tripped on the floor.

"Toushiro, take my hand!!" I yelled as I gave him my hand, but the cracking of the boat made me step back slowly.

"Run, Rukia!!" he yelled as he finally got up but was separated from us by the floor boards popping up in the air.

"Come on!" Ichigo yelled as he held the girl on one hand and took my hand with the other. "We need to keep going!"

"Toushiro!" I screamed, tears running down my face as we ran further and further away from him.

"I'll be ok!" I heard him yell "Trust me!"

Momo's Pov

"How come we can't go back!?" I yelled as we rowed away from the Titanic. I could hear the cries for help of the people on it, and there desperate attempts to be saved.

"They will swamp us, damn it!" the crew man yelled, showing that he was losing his patients. I glared at him; he was only saying the negative things that could happen.

"Come on, if we go back, we can save lives!" I spoke, but the women just looked down and cried. I looked over at Rangiku whom held on to the crying Rayura.

"Momo, please-" I cut Rangiku off before she could keep talking.

"You should be helping me, your brother is on that boat!" her eyes made many more tears, and she quietly sobbed in her seat.

"Shut up and sit down!" he yelled at me as he got up, facing me.

"You make me sick, you dumb bastard!!" I yelled as I took my seat "All of you make me sick!"

Rukia's Pov

"Rukia, hold on to this rail." He commanded once we made it to the of the top of the sinking boat. The little girl, whom we found out was named Yachiru, was able to stop crying at this point, but she still had tears on her cheeks from before.

"Ichigo," I said as tears started forming in my eyes "This was we're I feel in love with you." He got behind me in held on to the rail in front of me.

"This was where I feel in love with you too." And he kissed my neck. I blushed a little when a few men around looked at us.

"Rukia, am I going to die?" Yachiru suddenly asked, making my gaze set fully on her.

"No, you aren't." I simple said. She was still in my arms, wrapping her little arms around my neck and her legs wrapped around my belly.

"Where's my daddy?" she asked, tears slipping slowly from her eyes.

"I don't know, where did you last see him?" I asked, feeling sorry for the little girl in front of me. Ichigo laid his chin on my shoulder suddenly, interested in the conversation.

"He told me to stay there while he looked for a boat for me, but he never came back." She was crying now. I held her tighter; it must really hurt to lose your father like that.

"It's ok." I comfort as she cried in my arms again. Then suddenly the boat lifted up, causing me to almost lose my grip on the rail.

"Hold on for a second." Ichigo said as he climbed over and went to the other side. "Give me the girl first." And he reached his arms out for her. Once she was over the rail, he helped me over.

"What do we do now?" I said, terrified as the water slowly took the boat down. Yachiru had her face buried in Ichigo's chest, not wanting to see our fate in front of us.

"Hold on to my hand and don't let go." And he took my hand, and tightens the grip as we made it closer and closer. "When I tell you, hold your breath and start swimming."

"Got it." I replied as we were only a few feet away.

"Are you ready?" he asked, holding my hand and holding Yachiru.

"Yes." And the boat went down, taking us with her.

* * *

**A/N: If you're wondering what happened to Toushiro, you should now....It broke my heart to do it, but i couldn't let all of them get out of that alive. Now, i have to take one or two more, it's going to brake my heart to do that , that is how i want the story to be like, sad and heart braking. So, what did you think? A bit to harsh? Review!! **

**And, about Ulqiorra and Orihime's fate, you will read later in the story. A little hint, one didn't make it.  
**


	13. Is Anyone Alive Out There!

April 15, 1912

1:21 am

Rukia's Pov

"Ichigo!!" I screamed as I finally made it to the surface of the dark blue ocean. "Ichigo!!" suddenly, I was being used as a life board when a man jumped on top of me, causing me to drawn.

"Get off of her!" I barely heard as Ichigo punched the man in the face. He quickly came up to me and held me in his arms.

"Ichigo." I said as I tighten the hug. I saw Yachiru holding on to Ichigo's back, and I felt bad. She was shivering fiercely as we hugged.

"Follow me." He demanded as he started swimming forward. I followed closely behind, not wanting to lose him again.

"Here" I suggested as we found a board floating in the water. The screams of the people around me send shivers down my spine, how I wish this never happened.

He quickly lifted Yachiru on, but she still shivered fiercely. "Get on." He told me as he looked my way.

"What are you going to do?" I asked as he helped me get on.

"Stay by your side." He was barely able to say as I got on and lay beside Yachiru.

"Daddy…." She sobbed as she was slowly freezing to death by the cold temperatures.

Momo's Pov

"So you will go back?" I gratefully cheered as another boat came toward us and said they will go back to help.

"Yes miss," he smiled, looking at the other crew members "Can all the woman and children move from this boat to that boat here." He commanded and they quickly complied.

"May I go with you; I have to search for someone dear to me?" I asked, eyes watering as I imaged Rukia and Rico in that freezing water.

"I don't think you can miss." He sadly said, looking at the few men left "If you were to go, you might not like what you see."

"I don't care, please sir." I begged, getting on my knees in the freezing water that had seemed to come on the life boat.

"Fine miss, but please, be precautious." And I became teary eyed with joy.

"Are you sure, Momo?" Rangiku asked from the other boat. She had the sleeping Rayura in her arms.

"Yes," I said, looking down at the water "please take care of her until I return?" I asked.

"Sure, but please, be careful." She smiled weakly as she looked down at Rayura "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"If you see Toushiro, please try to save him." She almost cried, holding those tears back.

"Promise."

Rukia's Pov

"I'm so cold, Ichigo." I shivered as I held on to Ichigo's frozen solid hand.

"Don-on't wor-rry," he shuttered as he looked up at my face. You could tell he was suffering from the water "Th-the b-boat a-are com-ming so-oon."

"I lov-ve you, Ichi-go." I said as I kissed his hand. He looked at me straight in the eyes and barely smirked.

"Don't st-tart th-that, Ruk-ia," he said as he pulled himself up to my face "It's no-not o-over y-yet." He leaned in and took my lips.

"I'm sorry." I started between kisses.

"Don-n't, ple-ease." He simple answered as he ran his cold hands through my frozen hair.

"I lo-ove yo-ou so mu-uch." I sobbed as he stared at me, watching every move I made.

"I lo-ve you to-oo." He answered, kissing me again. "Noth-thing wi-ill ever ch-change th-th-at."

Momo's Pov

"They waited too long…" I whispered as I saw all the dead bodies floating around. Bodies of many men, plenty of women, and multiple children. How I felt like crying right then and there. The sight was heart breaking, the lost lives were unnecessary, and the number of people saved wasn't even understandable.

"Did you say something, miss?" the man sitting across the boat from me asked.

"No, it's nothing." I weakly smiled, trying to stop the conversation.

"Is anyone alive out there?" The main crew man yelled "Can anyone hear me!?" No answer.

"Hel-lp." I barely heard as I got up and looked over the dead bodies. My eyes watered up as I saw Toushiro, barely able to swim, trying to make his way to the life boat.

"Stop the boat!" I yelled as I pointed at my close friend and my possible love interest.

"He's alive!" a man yelled as they quickly went over to him and pulled him up to the boat.

"Toushiro!!" I yelled as I sat beside him and covered him in many blankets.

"Ni-ce to-to c-ya tt-to-o." he barely said as he shivered.

"Don't talk, just get warm." I cried as the boat kept moving.

"Gi-ive th-this to Ra-angi-ku." He said as he gave me his necklace of a light blue dragon tooth.

"Why, you're going to see here later." I sobbed as he started closing his eyes slowly.

"I-I do-not thi-ink I a-am." He smiled weakly, holding my hand.

"What do you mean?" I cried, but I already knew what he really meant.

"Com-me clos-ser." He whispered and I did what he said. Just as I leaned in, he took my lips, kissing me for the first time.

"Toushiro…." I sobbed as I held my lips with one hand and held his hand with the other.

"Tak-ke ca-are, Momo." And he closed his eyes, going into a deep sleep that he would never wake up to.

"Noo!" I cried as he died in my arms…why?

Ichigo's Pov

I could tell that I wasn't going to make it. My body was frozen from my neck down, and I was struggling to breathe. I looked up at Rukia, whom was looking up at the sky. I tighten my grip on her hand, but I was sure neither of us could feel it through the numbness.

I tried to say her name, but it wouldn't come out. I was dying, no doubt about it. I felt a tear run down my cheek as i imagined not spending the rest of my life with Rukia. I looked over at Yachiru, whom looked like she was suffering the most.

"I-i lo-ove y-you." I forced out of me with all my strength. I saw Rukia crack a smile, and I think Ii felt her tighten her grip on my hand.

"I love you, too." she said, looking back at me and kissing my lips.

I smiled at her, not able to tell her that I wouldn't make it. She looked back at the sky with a smile on her face. And i closed my eyes with a smile on my face, i love you so much......Rukia.

Rukia's Pov

"Is anyone alive out there?" I heard a man yell, I struggled to look up, but when I did, I saw a boat. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't imaging anything, but it was real. "Can anyone hear me?"

"Ichigo, the-re'-s a-a bo-oat." I shattered; hope finally coming back to me. But there wasn't an answer. He just laid there like he was sleeping.

"Ichigo?" I cried as I shook him, trying to wake him up. Still, no answer. I looked over my shoulder to see Yachiru was still breathing, but not very well. I shook her, and she barely moved.

"Ichigo?" I cried again, but he didn't move. He was gone…..I started crying louder, looking over the love of my life that had passed away in front of me.

"Is anyone alive out there!?" I heard as the light started to go away. "Can anyone hear me?!"

"H-he-elp!" I cried as I try to get the boats attention. I looked back at Ichigo whom still held on to my hand. I kissed it softly, letting him disappear to the dark blue ocean.

"I wi-ill ne-ver fo-forge-t yo-you." I whispered as he disappeared completely. "I lo-ove you." I looked over at Yachiru and took her in my arms. She looked up at me, barely able to do so, and started sobbing.

"Com-me bac-ck!!" I tried to yell as I jumped back into the water. "Com-me ba-ack!"

"Come about!" yelled the man as he looked for the source of the voice with his flash light.

"Ov-ver h-here!" I yelled as I started kicking the water, helping them spot me faster.

"Rukia!!" I heard a similar voice cry at the sight of me. I was finally saved, but how I wish I died with him.

* * *

**A/N: It was really heart braking to write this. I was really crying as I wrote Toushiro and Ichigo's deaths and how there loves were the last thing they saw. Review!? I will luv to know what you think!**


	14. The End

April 15, 1912

2:00 am

Rukia's Pov

"Rukia!!" yelled the same person again as the life boat finally arrived. I smiled weakly as I saw my precious cousin in the boat waiting.

"Help them!" yelled a man that spotted me as he walked over to the side we were at and helped us get out of the water.

"Oh my gosh, Rukia!" she yelled again. A man took Yachiru from me and wrapped her in dry blankets they had ready.

"Momo." I whispered as she embraced me tightly, my body shivering like crazy as the other man dropped blankets on my body.

"Thank god." Momo sobbed as she started crying, still holding me in her arms to warm me up. "Thank goodness." She started kissing my forehead to make me feel better.

"Rayura?" I cried, longing to know what happen to my little sister.

"She's fine." Momo smiled, I wrapped my arms around Momo's waist, not wanting to let go.

**Few Hours Later**

"I'm looking for a Rayura Kuchiki and a Rico Kuchiki." Momo and I asked as we stood in front of a man that was taking attendance of the people on board the new boat.

"I haven't marked a Rico Kuchiki," he said with a frown, my eyes were suddenly stinging as I heard the news. Momo put her arm over my shoulder "But there is a Rayura Kuchiki."

"Where?!" Momo asked as she smiled at me.

"She's on the top deck with the other 1st class passengers." He smiled as he notice my face lighting up.

"Did we find her?" the little Yachiru asked as she stood next to me, holding my hand.

"Yea, we did." I smiled at her as Momo took my other hand and started running.

"Thanks!" Momo yelled as we reached the stairs.

"No problem, miss." He smiled back as we lost sight of him.

"Rayura?" I asked as I looked around for my sister. I suddenly saw a girl look back at me, with a woman next to her.

"Rukia!" she yelled as she ran towards me.

"Rayura!" and she ran into my arms and I embraced her tightly, picking her off her feet.

"Thank goodness you're ok."

"Thank you, Rangiku." Momo thanked as Rangiku walked over to us.

"No problem," she smiled as she looked over at me and sent a comforting smile. But then her smile disappeared as she looked back at Momo. "What happened to my brother?"

"I'm sorry." Momo apologies as she handed Rangiku a necklace. Rangiku eyes started to water as she held it to her heart.

"Thanks for giving me this."

"He told me to." Momo smiled as she hugged Rangiku.

"Rukia?" I heard from behind me. I looked back to see Yuzu and Karin, eyes gleaming at the sight of me.

"Where's my brother?" asked Karin, going straight to the question.

I tighten my fist as I remembered what happen. I got on my knees so I was facing them. "I'm sorry." I simple said and Yuzu started crying. I took both of them in my arms as I hugged them tightly.

"First my father, now my brother." Karin cried on my shoulder.

"Karin, Yuzu, come." Said a woman with short black hair.

"Coming." Yuzu sobbed as she whipped a tear away.

"Bye, Rukia." Karin said as they walked to the women whom comfort them as they walked away.

"So you didn't die?" said a venomous voice in front of me. Orihime.

"I guess not." I answered as I took Yachiru in my arms and got up.

"I feel so sorry for Ichigo," she said as she walked to me and got in my face, scaring Yachiru "If he stayed with me, he wouldn't be died now."

"Shut up." I murmured as I walked away. She blocked my way.

"You made me lose both Ichigo and Ulquiorra. I hope you're happy," she said as she started walking away "Bitch."

"How dare she!" Momo yelled so Orihime will hear her.

"It's ok," I smiled as Rangiku, Rayura, Momo and I looked over the rail to the rising sun "I don't mind."

**A Few Years Later**

Once we arrived to America, everything changed. At the news that Rico hadn't made it, both my mother and father were deviated, but still were happy we made it. Momo, Rangiku and I stayed very close, almost like sisters. I took in Yachiru once I turned twenty-one and she became my daughter. But not my only one.

"Mommy, Lachira keeps pulling my hair!" Yachiru cried, I was sitting in the living room with Momo, Rayura, and Kaien.

"I'm coming." I said as I got up from my spot.

"Do you want me to get them?" Kaien asked as he got up with me.

"I got it." I smiled as I kissed him on the cheek and left. "What's going on?"

"Get her!" Yachiru yelled as she pointed an accusing finger at the four year old toddler.

"Yachiru, how old are you?" I asked, picking Lachira up in one arm.

"Eight." She answered, looking down at the floor.

"And how old is she?"

"Four."

"So why are you fi…fighti….." I stopped talking once I looked up at the TV. "Momo!"

"What?" she yelled back, I could hear her footsteps walking over.

"Look at this!"

"Here's Kevin with the story." Said the woman reporter on the TV.

"_Thanks_," he answered as he knobbed at her and looked at the filmier "_Everyone knows about the famous Titanic? Well, my team and I found multiple pictures of a woman on the boat, believed to be the daughter of tycoon Byukuya Kuchiki. And it is also believed to be taken by Japanese's tycoon Isshin Kurosaki son, Ichigo Kurosaki, whom both died on the ship_."

"She looks just like you, Rukia." Kaien said as he and Rayura walked into the room.

"_The pictures are said to be worth over thousands each_." added Kevin.

"Rukia, when did you…?" Momo stopped talking when she saw me glued to the screen.

"_Here is the picture of the, believed, Ichigo Kurosaki_." And they showed pictures of my lost love. I felt warm tears run down my cheeks as I saw him.

"Ichigo…" Momo whispered as she couldn't keep her eyes off the screen.

"_Ichigo was said to have split with his wife on the Titanic to be with another woman, said to be Rukia Kuchiki._"

"I never thought I will see him again." Rayura whispered to herself but was still heard by everyone in the room. Lachira looked at the screen and pointed her finger.

"_The pictures are said to be taken on the night the Titanic sank, but others don't believe so._"

"Mommy, look at daddy with orange hair." Kaien looked at her confused. He wasn't the biological father, but he saw her as his daughter and she saw him as her father.

"He does resemble her in a way." He said as he observed both the man on the TV and Lachira.

"She got his eyes." Rayura stated as she looked at Lachira's face.

"Wow," Momo confirmed as she picked up the toddler "you're right."

"Because," I started as I looked over at Kaien and Momo as I whipped the tears off my face "He is the father."

* * *

**A/N: The End. **

**Review!?**

**So it's finish with a little cliff hanger, I am such a lil b*t*h..! Srry for that. Can you pretty please review? **

**.Smooches.**

**.Kisses.**

**.Huggies.  
**


	15. Epilogue

January 14, 1986

9:45

Rukia's Pov

"Happy birthday mom!" yelled my daughter. I smiled warmly as I blew out ninety-three candles on the carrot cake.

"Thank you." I thanked as my granddaughters and grandsons hugged me.

"Where did the years go by?" asked Momo, sitting on her chairs beside me.

"Who knows?" I laughed softly. Lachira, Yachiru, and my only son, Kito, were all grown up and had children of there on.

"I wish daddy was here." Lachira said as she hugged me and gave me my present.

"He is here…" Kaien died once Kito was born, and I was heartbroken, but slowly, I recovered.

"I know he's here with us," Lachira leaned over to my ear "I mean my real daddy."

"I wish he was here too." I smiled. Momo heard and smiled as well.

"Sorry I'm late." We heard from the front door "I had to pickup Rangiku." I slowly saw Rayura and Rangiku arrive.

"You missed everything." Momo answered "You two are never on time."

"Momo, I'm going to take a nap, I feel tired." I said as I got up and walked towards my room.

"Oo, ok then." Momo said, a bit concerned.

I walked in quickly and lay down, looking over at my dresser. I had many pictures of myself when I was working as a model for a year or so. I had pictures of all my children and their children. I had some of special moments I had during my life. I even had the same pictures taken by Ichigo on that day.

"I will see you very soon…" I whispered to myself, closing my eyes and falling asleep.

Normal Pov

"Rukia?" Momo said as she walked into Rukia's room. She looked over at the lump under the covers.

"Rukia??" she asked again. No respond. She walked over to her and shook her, but she didn't budge. "Rukia??" Momo started to relies that Rukia was not going to respond. Momo felt tears slowly making their way to her eyes and down her wrinkle cheeks. She had lost her best friend.

The door opened suddenly "Momo, why haven't you got…." Rayura stopped talking once she notices Momo crying. "What's wrong?"

"She's gone." Momo cried. Rayura felt tears follow quickly, walking slowly toward the bed her sister had passed away on.

"Rukia." Rayura sobbed as she got on her knees on the other side of the bed, opposite to Momo.

"Say hi to Ichigo and Toushiro for me…" Momo cried as she held on to Rukia's hand and laid her head on her belly. Then, it was silent in the room.

Rukia's Pov

I was nineteen again, no wrinkles, no sores, no nothing. I looked around and was quickly taken back by the sight. I was standing at the entrance of the titanic. I looked down at myself and notice that I had on the same blue kimono I had on the day Ichigo took the pictures.

"Come with me, Rukia." Said a man with a suit on. It was Urahura, I was sure he was. He put out a shoulder and I took it. He walked me across the deck, and I saw many people standing on the side of halls. They smiled at me, leading me to something.

"You know where to go from here." He simply said as he opened the door for me.

"Thank you." I thanked and I walked in. I started walking in, toward the grand stair case.

"Rukia," I heard from my side. I looked and smiled. "Long time no see."

"Toushiro." I smiled and I embraced him.

"Somebody wants to see you." He said as he moved over and I saw someone I missed very dearly.

"Rico." I cried as I ran to him and he picked me up in his arms.

"Rukia." He breathed "I missed you so much."

"I did too, brother." I cried. Cora stood there, smiling at me.

"Look up there." He said as he moved back. Cora took his arm and looked up at the stair case. The people around me smiled at me as other looked up at something.

I looked up and tears quickly ran down my face, my heart suddenly stopped, and a huge smile was planted on my face. "Ichigo." I cried.

"Rukia." He smiled, giving me his hand. I looked around me and they simple smile and told me to go to him. I slowly walked toward the stairs, holding on to the rail.

"Ichigo." I sobbed, tears clinging to my face as I took his hand.

"Don't cry," He comfort as he whipped the tears away "Rukia." And he leaned in and took my lips. I wrapped my arms around him and deepened it. Everyone started to clap, cheering as we kissed again.

* * *

**A/N: I thought the last chapter was going to be the last, but a reviewer made me change my mine and write this. I'm glad they did. Review plz!? **


End file.
